


The Games We Play

by KittyKatz009



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Post Manga, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ed gets serviced in more ways than one, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: Tension has been high since moving to Rush Valley. With the new shop set to open soon, Ed knows just what to do to de-stress his wife.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful commission for Random-Rave on tumblr! Thank you for this idea and I'm glad you enjoyed it!

“Ed watch out!” Winry shouted, pushing past him with a crate of supplies, nearly knocking him over as he stepped out of the bathroom clad only in sweatpants, fresh from the shower.

“Hey! Slow down Win!” Ed called after her, sighing and shaking his head as she ignored him and rushed down the stairs to the workshop. He made his way to their bedroom, slipping a shirt on as he brushed out his knotted hair before throwing it up in a loose ponytail. They had been in Rush Valley for about a month and they had just finished unpacking their house. While it wasn't as spacious as the Rockbell home back in Resembool was, thanks to the architecture of the city, it was cozy and _theirs._ Attached to the small home directly below was a spacious building that was being renovated into a workshop that would be open to the public next week. Sounds of metal scraping against tile floated up the stairs and Edward sighed once again. Winry had been spending every waking moment down there preparing it for the grand opening. While he admired his wife’s dedication to her work and understood the passion she had towards it, he also knew all too well how dangerous it was to be so hyper-focused like this. For the last week and a half she had barely eaten and many nights he had to carry her up to their room because she had fallen asleep in the shop. She was also snapping on him more than usual, which resulted in many heated arguments. He tried not to take it personally, but it really sucked. He missed his wife, that much was certain. And it wasn’t even the sex that he missed necessarily; while he enjoyed that, he missed having her company, her warmth. Another night without her would be too much. He was bound and determined to get her to take a break and relax, even if it killed him.

He quickly jogged downstairs and had to hold back a snicker as soon as he laid eyes on Winry. She was balanced precariously on a small stepstool trying to push a drill onto the shelf.

“Let me get that for you,” Ed offered, reaching up and pushing the part on the shelf for her.

“I had it, you know,” she grumbled as she regained her balance.

“Sure you did, that's why you were almost flat on your ass,” Ed laughed and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“I guess you being tall has some uses now,” she laughed. She began to walk away but quickly stopped as he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back flush against him. “Edward?”

“You need a break, Win,” he murmured into her hair.

“Ed,” she sighed, turning around to face him. “As much as I would love a break, there's too much to do before we open shop.”

“I understand Win, but you're stressing yourself out too much. You only eat if I force you to and you are continuously falling asleep down here. That's not good for you. You need to relax.”

Winry turned back towards the shelves, reaching up to arrange parts once again. “Ed, I really would love to relax. There’s just not any time for me to be able to. I have to finish setting up all the equipment and inventorying the parts. Once I finish inventorying, I need to order the last of the supplies. Then I need to start reaching out to my customers to let them know when the Grand Opening is, as well as getting their files all set up and ready to go. And then there’s…” 

“Winry,” Ed said, cutting her off. “I know there is a lot to do and I am here to help you in whatever way you need me to help. And this is me helping. You need a break. Even if it is just for a couple of hours,” he reasoned, placing his hands upon her shoulders and began kneading at the muscles. “You are so tense. At this rate, you will be too exhausted for the Grand Opening and then we will have to delay it.”

“Ed,” she moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of his fingers loosening up the toughest knots. 

“I miss you Win,” he whispered in her ear. “Believe me, I am so extremely proud of you and the work you are doing. But I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, Ed,” she replied, turning around and standing on her tiptoes to give him a small kiss. “I’m just so worried about everything going right with this shop. I can’t afford for the smallest mistake.”

“Winry, you are known as the best automail mechanic across Amestris. Your clients would flock from Rush Valley to Resembool and back just to see you. Your shop could be a hut in the Xerxes Ruins and your clients would still come to you. You don’t have to worry about things going wrong, I promise,” he assured her with a grin.

“My, my Edward, when did you become so romantic?” Winry teased. 

“I am just the proud husband of Mrs. Rockbell-Elric,” he smiled, pulling her close for a hug. 

“And I am the proud wife of Mr. Elric,” she murmured, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Thank you, Edward.”

“No problem Win. So, are you going to keep being stubborn or are you going to take a break?” 

“Stubborn? Me? Have you met yourself? You are Mister Stubborn,” she retorted with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay, okay. We both are stubborn. That fact aside, are you going to take a break and relax with me or not?” 

“I think I could spare a little time,” she grinned, stretching. “Have any ideas on what we could do to relax? And don’t you dare say take a nap,” she warned with narrowed eyes. 

“Damn, you got me there. A nap would be awesome though.”

“I wouldn’t be able to actually focus on resting. Instead, I would be thinking about all the things that need to be done still. And then I wouldn’t actually be able to sleep. Which would defeat the purpose of the nap in the first place,” she reasoned. 

“I guess you’re right,” he sighed. “I wonder what we could do.”

“Well, it was your idea to relax. So you have to come up with what we can do.”

“I, I have an idea Win,” Ed replied cautiously.  
  
“Well? What is it?” she asked, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side.  
  
“What if, what if we did some playing?” he offered while hoping that this idea of his wouldn’t earn him a wrench to the head.  
  
“You want to play? What good would that do Ed?”  
  
“Think about it Win, you have been very busy and stressed lately and what better way to release pent up tension than to channel it into something else? And I am sure that when we are done, you will be nice and relaxed.” She bit her lip, mulling over the idea and Ed took that as a good sign. At least she wasn’t hitting him with the wrench.  
  
“If we do decide to play, what exactly do you have in mind?” she asked, curiosity getting the best of her. The idea of getting intimate with Edward again was enough to intrigue her. Edward looked around, trying to come up with a scenario.  
  
“Um, what if we do mechanic and client?”

“Mechanic and client? Really?” she deadpanned.  
  
“Why not? I mean, the shop is almost completely set up. And there is plenty of room for us down here.”  
  
“I thought the whole point of us relaxing was to get my mind off the shop,” she argued.  
  
“Yeah, well… I think it would be an interesting scene to try,” he offered, face reddening.  
  
“Ed? You’re blushing. Why?” she asked, eyebrow arching.  
  
“I, uh, um, aw fuck, Win. Never mind.”  
  
“No. You don’t get to get out of this. Spill it now.” She crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
“No! It’s embarrassing!” he exclaimed, pouting.  
  
“Embarrassing? Ed, it’s just me. You know you can tell me anything.”  
  
“Fine,” he sighed. Arguing with her would get him nowhere. “I think it would be an interesting scene to try because I can’t tell you how many times I fantasized about having sex with you in the workshop before the Promised Day,” he admitted, face flushed.  
  
“R-really?” she squeaked, her face taking on a hue similar to his.  
  
“Yeah, really. Winry, you’re beautiful. And do you know how hard it was to calm myself down every time you came into the shop in that tiny tube top? And with those coveralls of yours tied around your waist so low? It was torture, I swear,” he murmured, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. “Every time you would brush against my skin on accident, it sent my mind reeling. The only thing that could calm me down was thinking about how I still had to get Al’s body back. Well, that and reciting the periodic table.”  
  
“So what you’re saying is that your hottest sexual fantasy is having sex with me as I service your automail?” she whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
“Well, the hottest one to date. And not necessarily as you work on the automail. More along the lines of teasing me while you work on it then fucking you senseless afterwards,” he grinned. She squeaked again, hiding her face in his neck, biting her lip as she thought it over.  
  
“This does seem like it could be interesting,” she admitted, pulling back to look him in the eye. “Anything specific that you want to do, or do you want it to be a surprise?”  
  
“I think it would be better if you surprised me,” he laughed. “Since those gears in your brain won’t rest, it’s best to put them to use.”  
  
“Oh shut up,” she laughed, swatting him on the arm. “Let me go get ready then.”  
  
“When should I be back?” he asked as he followed her up the stairs.  
  
“Let’s meet up in thirty minutes. That should be plenty of time. Oh, and Ed?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Make sure you use the front door to the shop. I want to make this as realistic as possible,” she winked.  
  
“Whatever you say, Win,” he smiled. He couldn’t believe he was able to convince her to follow through with this. Maybe there was a God after all. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Ed approached the door to the shop and swallowed thickly. Calm down, Elric. Why are you getting so worked up? He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that this was one of his wildest fantasies about to come true, or if it was because Winry was making the scene be a complete surprise to him, but he felt overeager; it was almost like he was about to sleep with her for the first time all over again. That was how excited he was. It’s now or never. He took one last calming breath and pushed the door open, the small bell overhead chiming to announce his arrival. She had her back to him as she fiddled with some parts on a shelf overhead and he took note that she was covered completely by her jumpsuit.  
  
“Welcome to Rockbell Automail! How may I help you?” Winry asked, turning around and giving him a wide smile. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite customer? What can I get you in for today?”  
  
“Oh you know, it’s time for my routine maintenance. Otherwise I will get nagged at,” he said with a smirk, loving the way her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
  
“Well, we wouldn’t want you to get nagged at, would we?”  
  
“I do my best to avoid it at all costs.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure you do. However, you know I am a busy woman. Why didn’t you schedule an appointment with me?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“I did. See?” he said, tapping the calendar on the desk, pointing to his imaginary appointment.  
  
“Really? How could I have missed it? My apologies. Follow me!” He followed her back to one of the maintenance rooms, trying not to laugh as he felt the irritation radiating off her. He knew better than to piss her off, but he couldn’t help it. She was just so sexy, and cute, when she was mad.  
  
“You know the drill,” she said, turning to face him, planting her hands on her hips. “Pants off.” He did as he was told and tried to hide the faint shaking of his hands as he undid the button of the slacks that he changed into.  
  
 _‘Just remember, this is the routine part_ ,’ he reminded himself. ‘ _You don’t want to appear too eager. Think of Armstrong shirtless.’_ He stepped out of his pants, his arousal under control for the moment. She stared at him, her finger on her chin.  
  
“Shirt too,” she finally decided.  
  
“My shirt? But I don’t have an automail arm anymore.”  
  
“I know, but this may take a while and I know you tend to get hot quickly. I don’t need you squirming while I am working,” she said, a small and devious smile crossing her lips. “Now off.” He slowly peeled the shirt off him, and he swore he saw her lick her lips.

“Happy now?” he asked, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he notices that the zipper to her jumpsuit is lower than she normally had it, when she cared to actually wear the damn thing properly.

“You have no idea,” she murmurs. “Now, Mr. Elric, take your seat so we can begin,” she instructs, and he eagerly obeys, all but throwing himself into the nearest exam chair. He extended his leg out for her and crossed his arms behind his head, trying to appear more at ease than he actually was. She placed her toolset on the small table next to him and kneeled to the ground, grabbing his leg into her lap and carefully trailing her fingers up and down the smooth metal while looking for any obvious damage. Glancing down, he nearly choked on his spit as he noticed that not only was her jumpsuit unzipped more than usual, but she was clearly not wearing a shirt, or bra, underneath it.

“Something wrong?” she asked, taking in his heated face with a smirk.

“N-not at all,” he managed to choke out, trying to regain some sense of composure.

“Okay. Remember, please stay still,” she teasingly chastised before returning to the task at hand. He watched her as she worked, taking in how the light made her hair nearly glow, making her even more beautiful. It was enough of a distraction that he missed the hand that wasn’t inspecting his automail softly trailing up his thigh. When her hand brushed over his groin, it startled him, a soft grunt slipping out.

“Sorry, I needed to reach my spanner,” she grinned, moving her hand away from his now hardening groin to the toolkit to the side of him, quickly grabbing the spanner she needed and moving back to work on his leg. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Winry repeated this delicious torture every time she went for a new tool, or her oil canister, or her oil rag, and it took all of Ed’s willpower to not break out of character and take her right then and there. Between her wayward hands and the glimpses he was getting down her top, he was being driven mad with desire.

“Well Mr. Elric,” Winry started, wiping her hands on her legs. “I believe that we are finished with your maintenance for today. I have to say, I’m surprised that your leg was in as great a shape as it was,” she quipped, standing.

“Well, I do have an amazing mechanic. And I have learned to appreciate the finer things in life,” he retorted, quickly redressing to hide his ever-growing erection.

“Is that so? Well, good for you then,” she laughed while gathering her toolset and heading to the counter. He followed her once he was properly dressed, curious as to where the scene would lead next. She pulled out her ledger and quickly began scribbling down various numbers.

_‘Ah, that’s where she’s going with this,’_ he mused with a quirked eyebrow as she continued to calculate the fees she would be charging him.

“Okay! So, it looks like your total today will be coming out to 503,520 cenz!” she announced with a grin and he felt his jaw open incredulously. That was more than she even charged for her express fees back when she was having to maintain both his leg and his arm.

“I-I don’t think I have quite enough money to afford that,” he finally sputtered out, eyes wide. Even with his monthly stipend from the Military, there was no way he would have ever been able to afford repairs as costly as these.

“Hmmm, well that won’t quite work, now will it? I’m a busy woman and this is my livelihood we are talking about here,” she mused, finger tapping on her chin as she looked him over with sharp eyes.

“Is there anything else I can do to repay you?” he asked while trying to stifle a grin. He had to stay in character.

“Well, there is one way…” she started before pulling him over the counter into a mind-numbing kiss. His hands instantly found their way to her hips, pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped her as her hands trailed up his chest, fingers lacing in the base of his ponytail. He hadn’t realized how much he had truly missed her lips on his until this very moment. The awkward angle they were at made them part too soon for his liking, but she soon remedied that by quickly rounding the counter, her lips seeking his out as her nimble fingers deftly undid the buttons on his shirt. Meanwhile, his hands were intent on exposing as much skin on her as possible; as he was shrugging the button-up off, he tugged on the teasing zipper of her jumpsuit, exposing her bare chest to his eager eyes. She moaned lightly before pressing herself against him, relishing in the skin to skin contact that she desperately craved. He greedily swallowed her moans, his hands gliding under the now-loose fabric and pushing it down until it pooled around her hips.

“E-Ed,” she moaned out as they parted to breathe minutes later. He could only hum in response, trailing kisses up and down her neck, nipping occasionally, drawing even louder moans out of her throat. She eventually gathered her wits, pushing back on his shoulders to put a little distance between them.

“Now, now,” she chuckled, easily sliding back into character. “As much as I’m enjoying your mouth against mine, I don’t quite think that will be enough to repay me for your maintenance.”

“Oh yeah? Well, what else can I do to make this up to you?” he whispered. She stared back at him, licking her lips before pushing her jumpsuit down her shapely legs and kicking it across the workshop. Ed felt his throat go dry as he realized she was completely naked under that damned suit. Had he known that earlier, he probably wouldn’t have been able to play along. She turned around and leaned over the counter, throwing him a coy look over her shoulder.

“How about you show me what that mouth of yours can do before you fuck me senseless?” she purred and that was all the encouragement he needed. He quickly dropped to his knees as his hands gripped her hips, pulling her back to meet his eager mouth. As his tongue re-familiarised itself with the taste of Winry, her cries and moans were music to his ears. He surprised her when his tongue wrapped around her clit, sucking lightly. The soft scream she made from that almost had him finishing in his pants. With a final lick, he pulled away, unzipping his pants and pushing them, and his boxers, down just enough to let his dick spring free.

“Hope you’re ready, Win,” he grunted as he lined himself up with her entrance, pushing in quickly with one thrust. She jolted forward, her pelvis hitting the counter lightly as he took her from behind.

“Just fuck me,” she breathed, bracing her forearms against the counter and pushing back against him. He pulled out until he was barely sheathed inside her, then snapped his hips forward, ripping a loud cry from her. Planting his feet firmly on the smooth tile, he began to piston into her, thoroughly enjoying how each thrust of his hips earned him an even louder scream from her. One of her arms was still braced against the counter while the other hand went to palm at her chest just so her hands had something to do since she couldn’t run them all over Ed. The sound of his hips slapping against her thighs echoed throughout the shop and Ed wouldn’t be surprised if anyone on the street could hear them. That thought should have appalled him, however, he found himself grinning wider.

“Ed wait,” she cried, pushing him back and out of her. He stopped immediately, looking at her quizzically as she hopped on top of the counter, spreading her legs wide. “I was getting too close. I want this to last a little longer,” she admitted as she beckoned him back to her.

“That’s fine with me,” he smiled as he slid back into her, gripping her legs and hoisting them over his shoulders, causing her back to arch up off the counter as he hit a particularly wonderful spot deep inside her. He quickly regained his previous pace, the new angle causing Winry to see starts and call his name out more frequently. She quickly busied her hands; one was trailing up and down his chest while the other was teasing her own chest, fingers eagerly pinching and pulling at her nipples.

“W-Win, I’m close,” he choked out as he stared down at her, loving the flush that was covering every inch of her.

“Me too,” she breathed, arching up again as he repeatedly hit the sweetest spot inside her. He could feel the pressure building, but he didn’t want to let go until she did, so he snaked a hand between them and quickly rubbed quick circles on her clit with his thumb, which caused her legs to shake.

“E-Edward!” she screamed, her walls clamping down on him while her legs constricted his breathing slightly.

“Winry!” he cried as the combination of her body’s reaction to him, her loud cries of pleasure, and the smell of their combined sweat and sex permeating the air pushed him over the edge. He rode through the waves of pleasure, only stopping when her body relaxed around him and he had completely spilled himself inside of her.

“I-I think you have thoroughly repaid me,” she chuckled lightly as her legs slipped down to rest on the ground, which caused him to slide out of her.

“I certainly hope so,” he panted, resting his head on her chest, his own heaving with the effort of trying to catch his breath. Her fingers carded through his messy ponytail and he sighed happily. “I love you Winry.”

“I love you too Edward,” she smiled, leaning down slightly to kiss his forehead. “I want to thank you. I really am feeling very relaxed now.”

“I knew you would,” he laughed, lifting himself up to give her a proper kiss before standing up and cracking his back. He offered his hand out to her and she gladly took it, letting him pull her up to her feet and into his embrace.

“How about we go get some food and call it a night?” she suggested.

“What about getting ready for the Grand Opening?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow as he began to redress himself.

“I still have a little time left to get ready. Besides, all the exercise we just got has made me both starving and exhausted,” she laughed as she redressed herself and cleaned up the mess that was the counter.

“Sounds good to me, Win,” he smiled, throwing an arm around her as they left the now tidied workshop. He was glad that he was able to help his wife relax, and getting to do that by fulfilling his longest standing sexual fantasy? It was almost too good to be true. But as he took in her soft smile as they ate, he was glad that he had agreed to play his little game. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to read and review!


End file.
